Processes and molding devices for producing containers are known in the prior art. For example, DE 199 26 329 A1 discloses a process and molding device in which a hose of plasticized plastic material is extruded into a molding mechanism. One end of the hose is closed by heat sealing. The closed end hose is expanded by generation of a pneumatic pressure gradient acting on the hose and applied to the molding wall of the molding mechanism having two opposite molding tools to form the container. The plastic container is then filled under sterile conditions into the molding mechanism by an appropriate charging mandrel. After the charging mandrel has been removed, the filled container is hermetically sealed with a specific head geometry being formed. For the purpose of forming the plastic container proper, in which fluid is later stored, two container molding jaws may be moved toward each other by hydraulic drive means to obtain a closing position and away from each other into one of their opening positions.
The head geometries to be generated by the two separately actuatable head jaws regularly also comprise the neck component of the plastic container, including one in the form of an ampule. The container is closed by a head piece connected at a separation point that may be opened for a fluid removal process as soon as the head piece is separated by the separation point from a toggle piece molded on it, and, in this way, removed from the plastic container proper.
Such processes have been disclosed in a plurality of embodiments and are widely used in packing systems for liquid or paste products, for example, in the disclosed “bottelpack7” system.
The hydraulic drive systems regularly employed in practical applications for the respective feed movement of the molding tool present problems. Any leakage may result in fouling with the fluid, something which results in problems especially when the molding machines are used for plastic containers in the pharmaceutical and food packaging spheres and in medical technology in general. The maintenance cost is also increased. The hydraulic drive systems do not reach the desired or high cycle frequencies for mass production for precise positioning of the molding tools for shaping of containers.